Broken: A Balance Novel
by Teresa Dumort
Summary: Cherryriver joined ThunderClan when she was only six moons old and is now a full-blooded warrior that would never betray her clan. Until she meets..him. The tom from a rival clan who turns her life around and off-balance. The decisions they make together and for each other will shape their lives forever, and may leave her broken. *Takes place around seven moons after The Last Hope.


**A/N: Hello readers of the great fandom know as Warriors. No, I do not own any character in here except for my OCs. This came about as I wanted to do an After**_**-The Last Hope**_** fanfic. Most of the info is included in the pro. The prologue will be posted next chapter. This is the Allegiances and a little section of story.**

**Enjoy:**

**Broken: A Balance Novel**

* * *

The calico she-cat stepped carefully through the dense undergrowth. She glanced around, her eyes wide and almost fearful. At the sound of a branch snapping, the she-cat unsheathed her claws and lashed her tail silently, facing the threat. The she-cat scented the air and froze when she realized who was coming. The calico stood tense until a large dark tabby emerged.

"Hello," the tom rumbled out and the she-cat raced forward and brushed noses with tom, twining her tail with his.

"I wasn't sure you'd come," the calico admitted.

"For you Cherryriver, I'd always come."

The she-cat purred happily and glanced at the tom.

"I love you, you know," Cherryriver said. The tom nodded. "And you know I'd do anything for you." The tom nodded again. "But I can't join your clan." The tom stared at the she-cat, shocked.

"Why not? You said you were okay with having kits…"

"But not with leaving my clan for another."

"So I'm supposed to leave mine?" the tom sneered.

"No. We can still meet, and if I have kits, you can always keep one, but I won't leave my clan, ever."

The tom snorted at the she-cat but it was clear he wasn't that angry.

"Alright," the tom agreed. "We'll continue meeting, but one day Cherryriver, you're going to come here, waiting for a cat that will never show."

Cherryriver buried her head into the tom shoulder and whispered five words into his ear:

"I know.

"I always knew."

* * *

_**Allegiances**_

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**:_**Bramblestar**_- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**:_**Lionblaze**_- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine** **Cat**:_**Jayfeather**_- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_**Amberpaw**_- Gray she-cat with white markings and amber eyes (_sister of Dewpaw and Snowpaw_)

**Warriors**:

_**Dustpelt**_- Dark brown tabby tom (_father of Spiderleg, Birchfall, Foxleap, and Icecloud_)

_**Graystripe**_- Long-haired gray tom (_mate of Millie, father of Stormtail, Briarlight, Bumblestripe, and Blossomfall_)

**Apprentice, Dewpaw**

_**Brackenfur**_- Golden brown tabby tom (_mate of Sorreltail, father of Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw_)

_**Cloudtail**_- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes (_mate of Brightheart, father of Whitewing, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw_)

_**Brightheart**_- White she-cat with ginger patches (_mate of Cloudtail, mother of Whitewing, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw_)

_**Millie**_- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (_mate of Graystripe, mother of Briarlight, Bumblestripe, and Blossomfall_)

**Apprentice, Seedpaw**

_**Thornclaw**_- Golden brown tabby tom (_mate of Blossomfall, father of Ashkit and Hollykit_)

_**Sorreltail**_- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (_mate of Brackenfur, mother of Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw_)

_**Leafpool**_- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (_mate of Spiderleg, mother of Jayfeather and Lionblaze, sister of Squirrelflight_)

_**Spiderleg**_- Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes (_mate of Leafpool_)

_**Birchfall**_- Light brown tabby tom (_mate of Whitewing, father of Ivypool and Dovewing_)

_**Whitewing**_- White she-cat with green eyes (_mate of Birchfall, mother of Ivypool and Dovewing_)

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

_**Berrynose**_- Cream-colored tom (_mate of Poppyfrost, father of Cherryflower and Molepelt, brother of Mousewhisker and Hazeltail_)

_**Mousewhisker**_- Gray-and-white tom (_mate of Icecloud_)

_**Poppyfrost**_- Tortoiseshell she-cat (_mate of Berrynose, mother of Cherryflower and Molepelt, sister of Cinderheart_)

_**Cinderheart**_- Gray tabby she-cat (_mate of Lionblaze_)

_**Foxleap**_- Reddish tabby tom

_**Icecloud**_- White she-cat (_mate of Mousewhisker_)

_**Toadstep**_- Black-and-white tom (_mate of Ivypool_)

_**Rosepetal**_- Dark cream she-cat

_**Briarlight**_- Dark brown she-cat

_**Bumblestripe**_- Very pale gray tom with black stripes (_mate of Dovewing_)

_**Ivypool**_- Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (_mate of Toadstep_)

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

_**Talonclaw**_- Dark gray tom with white legs, tail, and speckles; has yellow eyes (_mate of Cherryflower_)

_**Cherryflower**_- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes (_mate of Talonclaw, sister of Cherryflower_)

_**Molepelt**_- Cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes (_brother of Cherryflower_)

_**Cherryriver**_- Calico she-cat with dark brown ears and a dark cream tail-tip; has dark blue eyes the color of the river

**Apprentices**:

_**Lilypaw**_- Pale ginger she-cat (_sister of Seedpaw_)

_**Seedpaw**_- Dark tabby she-cat with white patches (_sister of Lilypaw_)

_**Dewpaw**_- Gray tom with amber eyes (_brother of Amberpaw and Snowpaw_)

_**Snowpaw**_- White tom with amber eyes (_brother of Dewpaw and Amberpaw_)

**Queens**:

_**Hazeltail**_- Small gray-and-white she-cat (_mother to: Leopardkit and Spottedkit_)

_**Blossomfall**_- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (_mother to Thornclaw's kits: Ashkit and Hollykit_)

_**Dovewing**_- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (_expecting Bumblestripe's kits_)

_**Squirrelflight**_- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (_expecting Bramblestar's kits_)

_**Daisy**_- Long-furred cream she-cat (_mother of Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Rosepetal, and Toadstep_)

**Kits:**

_**Leopardkit**_- Tortoiseshell tom; has blue eyes

_**Spottedkit**_- Black tom with white patches and gray ears; has amber eyes

_**Ashkit**_- Gray-and-white tabby tom; has amber eyes

_**Hollykit**_- Small golden-and-white she-cat; has green eyes

**Elders**:

_**Sandstorm**_- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_**Dustpelt**_- Dark brown tabby tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **_**Rowanstar**_- Ginger tom (_mate of Tawnypelt, father of Tigerheart and Dawnpelt_)

**Deputy: **_**Smokefoot**_- Black tom (_mate of Applefur_)

**Medicine Cat: **_**Littlecloud**_- Old, tabby tom

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_**Snakewhisker**_- Very dark brown tom; has orange eyes (_brother of Buzzardflight and Sheepfoot_)

**Warriors: **

_**Toadfoot**_- Dark brown tom (_mate of Ivytail, father of Darkpaw and Lizardpaw, sister of Applefur_)

_**Crowfrost**_- Black-and-white tom (_mate of Kinkfur, father of Dewfeather, Sparrowclaw, and Mistfall_)

_**Kinkfur**_- Tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles (_mate of Crowfrost, mother of Dewfeather, Sparrowclaw, and Mistfall_)

_**Ivytail**_ - Tortoiseshell she-cat (_mate of Toadfoot, mother of Darkpaw and Lizardpaw_)

_**Ratscar**_- Brown tom (_mate of Olivenose, brother of Snowbird_)

_**Snowbird**_- Pure white she-cat (_sister of Ratscar_)

_**Tawnypelt**_- Tortoiseshell she-cat (_mate of Rowanstar, mother of Tigerheart and Dawnpelt_)

_**Olivenose**_- Tortoiseshell she-cat (_mate of Ratscar_)

_**Owlclaw**_- Light brown tabby tom (_mate of Owlclaw_)

_**Shrewfoot**_- Gray she-cat with black feet (_mate of Owlclaw_)

**Apprentice, Lizardpaw**

_**Scorchfur**_- Dark gray tom (_mate of Dawnpelt_)

_**Tigerheart**_- Dark brown tabby tom (_mate of Dewfeather, brother of Dawnpelt_)

_**Dawnpelt**_- Cream-furred she-cat (_mate of Scorchfur, sister of Tigerheart_)

_**Ferretclaw**_- Cream-and-gray tom (_mate of Mistfall_)

_**Starlingwing**_- Ginger tom (_mate of Pinenose, father of Redkit and Russetkit_)

**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

_**Stoatfoot**_- Ginger tom

_**Dewfeather**_- Gray she-cat (_mate of Tigerheart, sister of Sparrowclaw and Mistfall_)

_**Sparrowclaw**_- Large tabby tom (_brother of Dewfeather and Mistfall_)

_**Mistfall**_- Spiky-furred pale gray she-cat (_mate of Ferretclaw, sister of Dewfeather and Sparrowclaw_)

**Apprentices:**

_**Darkpaw**_- Dark brown tom (_brother of Lizardpaw_)

_**Lizardpaw**_- Black tom with dark brown dapples (_brother of Darkpaw_)

**Queens **

_**Pinenose**_- Black she-cat (_mother of Starlingwing's kits: Redkit and Russetkit_)

_**Applefur**_- Mottled brown she-cat (_expecting Smokefoot's kits_)

**Kits:**

_**Redkit**_- Black-and-ginger tom; has green eyes

_**Russetkit**_- Dark ginger she-cat; has amber eyes

**Elders **

_**Oakfur**_- Small brown tom

**WindClan**

**Leader: **_**Ashstar**_- Gray she-cat

**Deputy: **_**Crowfeather**_- Very dark gray tom (_mate of Whitetail, father of Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Rabbitpaw, and Cloverpaw_)

**Medicine Cat: **_**Kestrelflight**_- Mottled tom

**Warriors: **

_**Whitetail**_- Small white she-cat (_mate of Crowfeather, mother of Rabbitpaw and Cloverpaw_)

_**Weaselfur**_- Ginger tom with white paws (_mate of Swallowtail_)

_**Harespring**_- Brown-and-white tom (_mate of Heathertail_)

_**Leaftail**_- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes (_mate of Sedgewhisker_)

_**Emberfoot**_- Gray tom with two dark paws (_mate of Sunstrike_)

_**Sedgewhisker**_- Light brown tabby she-cat (_mate of Leaftail_)

**Apprentice, Rabbitpaw**

_**Swallowtail**_- Dark gray she-cat (_mate of Weaselfur_)

_**Sunstrike**_- Tortoiseshell she-cat (_mate of Emberfoot_)

_**Whiskernose**_- Light brown tom (_mate of Furzepelt, father of Antkit, Sagekit, and Stormkit_)

_**Boulderfur**_- Large pale gray tom (_mate of Larkfur_)

_**Crouchstep**_- Black tom (_mate of Sheepfoot_)

**Apprentice, Cloverpaw**

_**Larkfur**_- Light brown-and-dark brown tabby she-cat; has amber eyes (_mate of Boulderfur_)

_**Sheepfoot**_- Furry white she-cat with half dark gray legs, tail, and ears; has green eyes(_mate of Crouchstep, sister of Buzzardflight and Snakewhisker_)

**Apprentices:**

_**Rabbitpaw**_- White tom with black tabby stripes; has amber eyes (_brother of Cloverpaw_)

_**Cloverpaw**_- Dark gray-and-white she-cat; has green eyes (_sister of Rabbitpaw_)

**Queens: **

_**Furzepelt**_- Gray-and-white she-cat (_mother of Whiskernose's kits: Antkit, Sagekit, and Stormkit_)

_**Heathertail**_- Light brown tabby she-cat (_expecting Harespring's kits_)

**Kits:**

_**Antkit**_- Light brown-and-white tom

_**Sagekit**_- Light gray-and-white she-cat

_**Stormkit**_- Gray tom

**Elders: **

_**Owlwhisker**_- Light brown tom

_**Gorsetail**_- Very pale gray-and-white tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **_**Mistystar**_- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **_**Pebblefoot**_- Mottled gray tom

**Medicine Cat: **_**Willowshine**_- Gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors: **

_**Icewing**_- White she-cat

_**Graystep**_- White tom with gray splashes, ears, and tail-tip; has orange eyes (_mate of Duskfur, father of Buzzardflight, Sheepfoot, and Snakewhisker_)

_**Mosspelt**_- Tortoiseshell she-cat; has blue eyes (_mate of Mallownose, mother of Sunpaw and Tabbypaw_)

_**Mallownose**_- Light brown tabby tom (_mate of Mosspelt, father of Sunpaw and Tabbypaw_)

_**Robinwing**_- Tortoiseshell-and-white tom (_mate of Petalfur_)

_**Beetlewhisker**_- Brown-and-white tabby tom (_mate of Ducksplash, brother of Petalfur and Grasspelt_)

_**Petalfur**_- Gray-and-white she-cat (_mate of Robinwing, sister of Beetlewhisker and Grasspelt_)

_**Grasspelt**_- Light brown tom (_mate of Troutstream, brother of Beetlewhisker and Petalfur_)

_**Hollowflight**_- Dark brown tabby tom (_mate of Rushtail_)

_**Troutstream**_- Pale gray tabby she-cat (_mate of Grasspelt_)

_**Pikewhisker**_- Large dark gray tom

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

_**Ducksplash**_- Brown she-cat with a paler chest (_mate of Beetlewhisker, sister of Tanglefur and Rushtail_)

**Apprentice, Tabbypaw**

_**Tanglefur**_- Long-furred tom (_mate of Mossyfoot, brother of Ducksplash and Rushtail_)

_**Mossyfoot**_- Brown-and-white she-cat (_mate of Beetlewhisker_)

_**Heronflight**_ - Brown tabby tom (_mate of Podfoot_)

_**Curlclaw**_- Sturdy brown tabby tom (_mate of Buzzardflight, brother of Podfoot_)

_**Podfoot**_- Light brown-and-white tabby she-cat (_mate of Heronflight, sister of Curlclaw_)

_**Buzzardflight**_- Brown she-cat with white splashes; has green eyes (_mate of Curlclaw, sister of Sheepfoot and Snakewhisker_)

**Apprentices:**

_**Sunpaw**_- Light brown tom with tabby-striped legs, tail, and a stripe along his spine; has amber eyes

_**Tabbypaw**_- Tortoiseshell she-cat with tabby markings on her legs; has blue eyes

**Queens:**

_**Minnowtail**_- Dark gray she-cat (_mother of Reedwhisker's kits: Waterkit, Echokit, and Reedkit_)

_**Rushtail**_- Light brown tabby she-cat (_expecting Hollowflight's kits, sister of Tanglefur and Ducksplash_)

_**Duskfur**_- Brown tabby she-cat (_expecting Graystep's kits_)

**Kits:**

_**Waterkit**_- Dark gray she-cat; has blue eyes

_**Echokit**_- Black she-cat

_**Reedkit**_- Dark gray tabby tom

**Elders:**

_**Graymist**_- Pale gray tabby she-cat

_**Mintfur**_- Light gray tabby tom

_**Mothwing**_- dapple golden she-cat

* * *

**Prologue Part Two will come soon. Hope you enjoyed the Prologue Part One. Constructive Criticism welcome!**


End file.
